1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking station, and more particularly, the invention relates to a docking station suitable for a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid developments in technology, portable devices such as tablet computers or smart phones are used extensively because portable devices obtain advantages such as carry-on sizes and simple operations. Currently, many portable devices do not have supporting bases. Users operate portable electronic devices in a way of holding with hands, causing burden to users when operating the devices for a long time.
Accordingly, portable devices and docking stations are collocated with each other in contemporary designs. The docking station has functions of storing and charging portable devices. Some docking stations further contain keyboard modules for users to input function. Conventionally, docking stations are usually designed for disposing portable devices only at a single position and therefore users cannot change dispositions and facing directions of portable devices on docking stations based on their using habits or various usage patterns. The conventional designs lack flexibility and convenience when portable devices are used in collocation with docking stations. For that reason, design approaches for docking stations of portable devices still require improvements.